


Breath In Breath Out

by r4gz



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Queer Character, Character Death, F/F, No baby, Off screen, Zurena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: You know that saying? The one on how your life flashes around you when you die. Seems like that's the case when someone you care about, good or bad, looks like they'll die as well.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Breath In Breath Out

You know that saying? The one on how your life flashes around you when you die.

Seems like that's the case when someone you care about, good or bad, looks like they'll die as well.

Or that's what the blonde former prisoner turned robber thought as she turned away from her partner to rush towards the helicopter.

_Breath in_

She saw her stupid choices of falling in lust, not love, with the same kind of man twice. That took money from her with the promise of helping but not following through.

_Breath out_

She flashes through her time in prison. Of how strangely free she felt inside.

Meeting the love of her life that had curly hair.

_Breath in_

She sits down in the helicopter, turning to see the back of the black haired scorpion that she came to crave.

Sees her doing a little twirl, similar to what she did at the wedding that felt like years ago.

_Breath out_

She should just leave. She should stay in the helicopter and never look back.

She shouldn't care about her. Shouldn't care about the person that has tried to kill her various times. That was the reason she had no family.

_Breath in_

But she stopped doing things she should do ages ago.

She threw some spare cash at the pilot before jumping out of the helicopter.

_Breath out_

She ran and stood beside her, smiling and laughing.

If her scorpion was gonna die, it would be beneath blondie waves.

**Author's Note:**

> so, finally finished Vis a Vis. now easily in my Top 10 shows.
> 
> i, like many or some people, believe it should have ended differently (even though I like how it ended in a way)
> 
> but, should have ended with Zulema fleeing with Macarena to live out the rest of her days happy.
> 
> or, both Zule and Maca dying.
> 
> i like to think that the only reason Maca didn't turn back and stay with Zule is due to her baby. so, I just took the baby out of the picture and came up with this.
> 
> hope ya like
> 
> til next time


End file.
